Nature's power
by Polansk
Summary: a stupid fic about a stupid enemy, write by a stupid person... hope you like it :)


Notes: I don't own "Saint Seiya", someone else does, but I don't! And I'm not making money with this fic!  
  
Nature's power  
  
Saori was wandering in front of her statue, when someone climbs the staircase and yells!  
  
Someone: ATHENA!!  
  
Saori: Who are you?  
  
Someone: I'm Someone!  
  
Saori: How did you come here so easy? Where are the gold knights?  
  
Someone: I don't know! A new enemy is coming. He wants to destroy the world!  
  
Saori: how creative... where is he?  
  
Someone: there!  
  
Someone show a huge temple.  
  
Saori: that's weird! It isn't there yesterday!  
  
Someone: That appear from nothing! I was lying down, counting the stars, when that sanctuary.  
  
Saori: temple!  
  
Someone: ...temple appear under me. I fall in front of a big throne and the animals' god was seat in there!  
  
Saori: Why he wants destroy the world?  
  
Someone: I don't know! He asks me to told you!  
  
Saori: Thanks! You help me to save the world!  
  
Someone:...  
  
Saori:...  
  
Someone:...  
  
Saori: what?  
  
He shows his hand like somebody who wants a tip.  
  
Saori: thanks...  
  
She greetings him. Someone goes away sad.  
  
Someone: neither a little kiss.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
Saori was going down the staircase.  
  
Scorpion: miss Saori! Where are you going?  
  
Saori: I'm going to fight against a new enemy who appear from nothing.  
  
Scorpion: another? Who is?  
  
Saori: it's the animals' God!  
  
Scorpion: Who is that?  
  
Saori: I don't know! I don't remember all God's names!  
  
Scorpion: don't think you're going alone! Call the bronze knights!  
  
Saori: I can't! They to suffer to much in the past and must rest. It's me who is going to fight now!  
  
Scorpion: Don't be stupid! Every time you say that, the enemy captures you and they suffer more to save your life!  
  
Saori: WHO DO YOU THINK IS CALLING STUPID?  
  
Scorpion: sorry...  
  
Saori: This time is going to be different...  
  
Scorpion: If the gold knights could leave the sanctuary, I was going with you!  
  
Saori: speaking of this, where were you when Someone passed here?  
  
Scorpion: DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME! THE ENEMY ISN'T WAITING! GO SAVE THE WORLD!  
  
He push Saori downstairs.  
  
..............  
  
Seiya: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
Aries: Seiya! Wake up! Seiya!  
  
Seiya: ahn? who?  
  
Aries: Athena is in danger! You have to save her!  
  
Seiya: it's you, Aries?  
  
Aries: yes! Come to the first house! Now!  
  
Seiya: why don't you teleport to here, instead talk in mi mind?  
  
Aries: Because it's more exciting! Hurry up!  
  
Seiya stand up and run for a door.  
  
Mu: at last you're here! Everybody is waiting for you!  
  
Seiya: sorry.  
  
Shiryu: Saori is in danger!  
  
Hyoga: She goes alone to fight against the enemy half hour ago.  
  
Seiya: again?! Who is he?  
  
Shun: He's the Animal's God. I don't remember his name!  
  
Seiya: We can't waste time! Let's go!  
  
They go away. Some seconds later, Seiya backs.  
  
Seiya: forgot the armor.  
  
He grabs and leaves...  
  
.........  
  
Saori is in the front of the temple.  
  
Saori: arf... arf. next time I'll came with a car... OPEN THE DOOR!  
  
Animal's God voice (AG): what you want?  
  
Saori: I came to prevent the Word destruction.  
  
AG: Why?  
  
Saori: becuse my mission is save the world!  
  
AG: Why?  
  
Saori: because I'm Athena!  
  
AG: Why Athena have to save the world?  
  
Saori: because... because... i forgot, it's something like love and stuff.  
  
AG: hum... OK, come in!  
  
The huge temple's door opens slowly and Saori enter. Then the door close slowly.  
  
Someone pushing the door: damn caretaker's life...  
  
Saori goes upstairs and arrive in the temple's top.  
  
Saori: I... I... arf... arf... I... came... save...  
  
AG: shut up! How do you have courage to fight against me? I'll kill everybody who wants stops me.  
  
Saori: Why do you want destroy the world?  
  
AG: because... because... I forgot, it's something like revenge and stuff.  
  
Saori: I won't let you win!  
  
She lift her hands.  
  
Saori: ?!?  
  
AG: what?  
  
Saori: I forgot my sceptre. Wait a minute.  
  
She runs back.  
  
Saori: open the door!  
  
Someone: again?  
  
One side of the door opens slowly and Saori runs back to the sanctuary.  
  
Fter half hour, the four bronze knights arrive in the temple.  
  
Seiya: it's huge!  
  
Shiryu: I don't see fight's signals! Could Saori be fine?  
  
Animal's God voice: huahuahua... She's my prisoner!  
  
Shun: Who are you?  
  
AG: I'm the great Animal's God!  
  
Everybody looks up and see Saori tied in the top.  
  
Hyoga: Look! It's Saori!  
  
AG: I'm increasing my power enough to destroy the world! In half hour, all the power will be throw from the iron where she's tied! If you don't defeat me in this time, Athena will be the first to die!  
  
Seiya: Why are you telling us your plan? If we didn't know, you could win easily!  
  
AG: and why didn't you say this before? Damn it!  
  
A door opens slowly...  
  
Someone pushing the door: unnngg... he must buy an automatic...  
  
The knights get in and found a staircase. They climb until the stairs separate in four.  
  
Seiya: let's separate too. Will be faster!  
  
They separate and after 43 steps the stairs become one again.  
  
They arrive in the first room.  
  
Man in the shadow: Stop if you want survive!  
  
Seiya: who are you?  
  
Man in the shadow: I'm one of the four being who protect the great Animal's God! I'm the duck!  
  
A strong bright lights up the room.  
  
Duck: Don't open the window you stupid! You ruined the suspense!  
  
Hyoga: sorry...  
  
He closes the window.  
  
Man in the shadow: who is going to fight?  
  
Seiya: I'll!  
  
Shiryu: no! I'll!  
  
Hyoga: no way!  
  
Shun: Why don't we fight together? We always teach that the union makes the force and stuff... but we always fight alone! Besides, fighting together, we'll finish this quickly!  
  
Everybody stay quiet...  
  
Man in the shadow: so.?  
  
Hyoga: I'll!  
  
Seiya: wait! I'm always the first!  
  
Hyoga: exactly! Every time you become stronger first! That's unfair!  
  
Seiya: all right...  
  
They go away and Hyoga is ready. The man gets out from the shadow.  
  
Duck: I'll show you that duck is better than swan!  
  
He attacks Hyoga's head.  
  
Hyoga: what did you do?  
  
Duck: this is my best attack!  
  
Hyoga: I'm not feeling anything! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Duck: don't smile!  
  
Hyoga: You're done!  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya, Shiryu and Shun arrive in the second room.  
  
Seiya: What a huge temple!  
  
Shiryu: It's not time to admire the place! Look!  
  
Na figure falls in front of them.  
  
Eagle: I'm the eagle!  
  
Seiya: Marin?  
  
Eagle: no! It's eagle. I won't let you pass from this room!  
  
She attacks and locks them in black balls.  
  
Eagle: HAHAHA! WHAT LOOSERS! But... what's that?  
  
Na chain from the black ball grab Eagle's leg and pull Shun back to the room.  
  
Shun: My chain can run over the universe!  
  
Eagle: Don't think it's going to be easy!  
  
She attacks Shun and the chain protects him.  
  
Back to the first room...  
  
Hyoga: Now meet a real attack!  
  
He attacks. The duck falls but stand up quickly.  
  
Duck: hehe... see that!  
  
Hyoga's mom appears in the room.  
  
Mom: Hyoga... stop! Don't fight...  
  
Hyoga: but mom... I have to save the world...  
  
Mom: You say this all the time but I suffer so much when you fight...  
  
Hyoga: mom...  
  
The duck kicks Hyoga, but he don't return.  
  
Mom: yes... let him beat up you... don't return...  
  
Hyoga: I have to fight, for Athena...  
  
Mom: Who's that girl you talk so much? Why you never bring her to meet me? She's pregnant and you're hiding this from me?  
  
Hyoga: no, mom! I love Athena but not in this way. We fight together for an ideal that is...  
  
Mom: I'm disappointed, you'll never get married if keep avoiding the women like that.  
  
Hyoga: but I can't do anything! All the girls I meet are Goddess or devils...  
  
Mom: Never give up! If you die here, you'll never get married...  
  
Duck: Shut up! You're my illusion! Shouldn't stimulate him to fight!  
  
Hyoga: illusion?  
  
Mom: but it's true! If he be single at 40 years old, won't find a good woman easily. Unless he gets rich...  
  
Hyoga: Why you always use my mom's memory to deceive me?  
  
Duck: Because you're a fool!  
  
Hyoga: I won't forgive you!  
  
Duck: What you're going to do? Huahuahua... ahn? My legs... are freeze!  
  
Hyoga: Don't think my first attack was useless! I love when my enemies falls in this joke!  
  
He attacks and defeats the duck.  
  
Duck: can't be happening... arggh...  
  
Mom: my son... you won! Come give a kiss in your mom...  
  
Hyoga blows the air and mom's image disappears.  
  
In the second room...  
  
Eagle: Damn chain!  
  
Shun: Ii don't like to fight, If you free my friends and let us pass to the next room, I can let you alive!  
  
Eagle: I think you're too smug, little girl...  
  
Shun: I'm not little girl!  
  
He starts to cry!  
  
Eagle: Yes, you are! This thing of "I don't like to fight" it's coward's stuff!  
  
Shun: Ikkiii...  
  
Ikki's voice: You must be strong! You can win without my help!  
  
Shun: but I...  
  
Ikki's voice: don't be stupid! Always we fight, I have to tell you that we do this to save the people?  
  
Shun: But those fights just make people suffer!  
  
Ikki's voice: But if you use that attack you never use, the enemy will be defeated quickly and the suffering almost won't exist!  
  
Shun dry his tears: you're right...  
  
He stands up furious.  
  
Eagle: hahaha! What are you going to do?  
  
Shun: I'll fight!  
  
Eagle: ohhh... I'm so scared! Hahahaha!  
  
He attacks with the tempest and defeat the enemy.  
  
Ikki's voice: see? She lost smiling!  
  
Shun: yeah, that was funny... thanks...  
  
Shun goes to the next room.  
  
Seiya: wait! Help me!  
  
Hyoga enter in the second room and break the balls.  
  
In the third room...  
  
Shun is running.  
  
Dog: ZzZzZzZ... ahn? Who are you?  
  
Shun pass and goes to the fourth room.  
  
Dog: I think it was a mirage! ZzZzZzZ...  
  
The three enter in the room.  
  
Seiya: Who are you?  
  
Dog: ZzZzZ... ahn? Again? Why you always wake me up?  
  
Seiya: er... so we're leaving.  
  
Shiryu: no! We have to win this enemy to stop the Animal's God plan.  
  
Dog: Do you want stop the plan?  
  
Seiya: You stupid! Why did you open this mouth?  
  
Hyoga: just for this, you're going to fight!  
  
Shiryu: but...  
  
Seiya e Hyoga goes away and the dog attacks Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu: who are you?  
  
The dog kicks Shiriu who falls.  
  
Dog: I'm the dog. The third being!  
  
Shiryu in the ground: You should introduce yourself before attack!  
  
Dog: And who are you?  
  
When Shiryu attacks, Dog defend and kicks again.  
  
Shiryu: ouch! I'm the dragon!  
  
Shiryu think: "what being stupid to someone be!"  
  
Dog: I'm not stupid! I'm in almost all the houses over the world! In few years we'll control the world! Huahuahua  
  
Shiryu: So why do you want the Animal's God destroy he world? If he does that, you'll never control the world!  
  
Dog: it's true... I didn't think in this way...  
  
Shiryu attacks, but fails again...  
  
Shiryu: how do you do that?  
  
Dog: Iii can see your mind. Don't you realize that?  
  
Shiryu: no.  
  
Dog thinks: "he's so stupid!"  
  
Shiryu: stupid is you!!  
  
Dog: ???  
  
Shiryu attacks once again and fails once again.  
  
Shiryu: I'll never win!  
  
Dog: at least you admit. I can see your sixth sense!  
  
Shiryu thinks: "what I'll do?"  
  
Shiryu's Master voice: "shiryu..."  
  
Shiryu: "master?"  
  
SM: "use your seventh sense..."  
  
Shiryu: "But he'll know what I'm going to do!"  
  
SM: "I mean to think with the seventh sense!"  
  
Shiryu: "how can I do that?"  
  
SM: "How can I know? You always discover how to do the things in these moments!"  
  
Shiryu: "I see! He can read my sixth sense, but if I think with the seventh, he won't read!"  
  
SM: "see?"  
  
Shiryu: "thanks master."  
  
SM: "Don't thanks... with words! Just pay your monthly payment."  
  
Shiryu stops to talk with your master.  
  
Dog: I could hear everything and I know your plan! Hahahahahahaha...  
  
Shiryu: Why are you smiling? Can you read the seventh sense too?  
  
Dog: hahaha... no... er... I...  
  
Shiryu attacks and defeat the dog!  
  
Shiryu: It's amazing how we can win an enemy with one attack!  
  
In the room where is the Animal's master throne...  
  
Shun: so, you're the animal's master!  
  
Grasshopper: no! I'm the grasshopper!  
  
Shun: And what are you doing sit on the throne?  
  
Grasshopper: The Animal's God went to the bathroom and I'm seeing how is be superior.  
  
Grasshopper jumps and kicks Shun who falls unconscious.  
  
Grasshopper: very easy!  
  
Seiya and Hyoga arrive the room.  
  
Seiya: Shun!  
  
Hyoga: Shun!  
  
Grasshopper: He can't talk! And you'll be the next!  
  
Seiya: who are you?  
  
Grasshopper: I'm a being! I'm the Grasshopper!  
  
Seiya: but Grasshopper isn't animal! It's bug!  
  
Grasshopper: doesn't matter! You're not an animal too!  
  
Seiya: Yes, I am! I'm Pegasus!  
  
Grasshopper: but there isn't Pegasus in the true life!  
  
Seiya: You'll pay for say that!  
  
He attacks but the Grasshopper is faster and kicks first. Seiya falls.  
  
Grasshopper: You're the next!  
  
Hyoga: wait! It's not over! Every time he keeps sleeping, his master or else Saori talks to him and he gets extra power.  
  
They look at Seiya.  
  
Marin's voice: bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ...  
  
Grasshopper: What is she saying?  
  
Hyoga: don't know! Never could hear!  
  
After one minute he stands up e increase his seventh sense.  
  
Hyoga: see?  
  
Seiya: Marin is right! I won't give up!  
  
Seiya attacks again and defeat the Grasshopper.  
  
Shun stands up.  
  
Hyoga: now what? I'm not seeing the exit! Where is Athena and the animal's God?  
  
The animal's God enter your room closing the armor's zipper.  
  
AG: what? Did you defeat the four beings?  
  
Shiryu enter the room.  
  
Shiryu: where is Athena?  
  
AG: She's up there!  
  
Everybody attack but the attacks turn back against them.  
  
AG: hahaha! You're so stupid! Never attack a God! The time is over. The power to destroy the world is ready and I'm going to shoot now!  
  
Ikki: no!  
  
AG: Where are you from?  
  
Ikki: I'm always behind the wall, waiting a enemy who can't be defeated by them!  
  
Meanwhile, in the huge door...  
  
Saori: arf... arf... open. arf. the door.  
  
The door opens slowly.  
  
Someone: I quit! AHHHHHHHH...  
  
Someone goes away and Saori enter the temple.  
  
Back to the last room...  
  
Ikki attacks with the demoniac illusion, but the attack backs to him...  
  
AG: Is that all you got for me?  
  
Ikki starts to writhe on the ground.  
  
AG: hahaha!  
  
Suddenly a penguin come out from ikki's body and starts to peck the animal's God.  
  
AG: No! Stop! Iii'm your God!  
  
Suddenly (again), the animal's God see ikki standing up.  
  
Ikki: hahaha! What do you think about my attack? It never backs to me. It was a illusion!  
  
AG: Why didn't back?  
  
Ikki: because I'm stronger than them!  
  
AG: you... I'll show you something! I'll shoot the energy and destroy the Earth!  
  
The roof brights!  
  
Seiya standing up: Athena is in there!  
  
Seiya jumps and broke the roof. He grabs the iron where Saori is and falls back, aiming at the Animal's God.  
  
AG: uh-oh  
  
Seiya take off Saori from the iron and the energy shoot! All the energy hits the animal's God and he dies.  
  
Seiya: We did it... ahn??? This is not Saori! It's just a doll!  
  
Ikki: what? You make me waste my time to save a doll?  
  
Ikka goes away angry.  
  
Some time later, Saori enter in the room crawling.  
  
Saori: I'm here... arf... arf... I brought my sceptre.  
  
Shun: Saori!  
  
Saori: what is happening? Where is the animal's god?  
  
Shiryu: he's dead!  
  
Saori: and what we're doing here? When the enemy is defeated, the entire place collapse!  
  
Shiryu grabs Saori and Seiya grabs the doll. Everybody run away while the temple is collapsing.  
  
Out there...  
  
Saori: once again, we won.  
  
Seiya: can I have this doll?  
  
Someone: no! I give it to the animal's God! It's mine!  
  
Saori: why do you have a doll like me?  
  
Someone grabs the doll and disappear on the air.  
  
All the knights and Athena look the sunset while a beautiful song plays and the wind move their hairs in a way that can't happens in the real life...  
  
THE END  
  
Fanfic write in 24/11/2001 and translated in 10/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
